An initial evaluation of the electronic characteristics of electrosurgical instruments has been done. During mechanically controlled and electronically monitored conditions, variations in both waveform and frequency were seen to produce significant differences in tissue alteration in hamster tongue at constant speed and power output for all machines. We are examining the tissue effects of variations in power output in an attempt to develop some clinical tolerance levels for the dental practitioner.